


Mary Sue Snell: Carrie 2

by Htoza



Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htoza/pseuds/Htoza
Summary: Sue Snell is an ordinary girl living in Chamberlain. Prom is coming up, but in order to make up for making fun of her classmate Carrie White, Sue decides to have her boyfriend Tommy take her instead. Things appear to be going more or less well for everyone in town. But not for Sue. She knows. She knows that something bad is coming. And she's starting to remember.





	

TWO DAYS BEFORE PROM

She suddenly wakes up in her own room. Getting up she places a hand on her head, pushing some of her long blonde hair out of her face.

_Hhm, what day is it?_

Sue Snell is 17 years old and attending Ewen High School in Chamberlain, Maine. Touching her belly, she suddenly felt something weird. As if something was really wrong. She got up but felt like throwing up and rushed to her bathroom. After being done with that and getting ready, she went downstairs to get some breakfast.

~

“Good morning mom.” Sue says to her mother, still feeling a little sleepy.

“Morning Sue. How are you feeling?”

“Fine I guess.”

“Is something wrong honey?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I threw up just now…”

“You threw up? Oh honey, are you feeling all right?”

Sue’s mother Eleanor moves closer to her and placer her hand on Sue’s forehead to check her temperature.

“Yeah, that was nothing. I don’t know, I just feel, off. What day is it even?”

“It’s Thursday.”

“Thursday? Thursday. Wait, isn’t Prom on Saturday?”

“Yes, but didn’t you tell Tommy to take that girl Carrie instead.”

_Carrie. Take her to the prom. Tommy. Prom. Wasn’t prom over though? Carrie. The school. Carrie._

“Yeah, you’re right. I did. I hope she has fun.”

“I’m sure she’ll really appreciate your gesture Sue. You know, your father and I were pretty shocked when you told us what happened. But we understand that you are a good girl and simply got caught up because of Chris and the other girls. And we’re both so very proud of you for trying to make amends with Carrie White.”

“Thank you, mom. I just hope nothing bad happens to her there.”

“Tommy’s a really nice boy. I’m sure she’ll be perfectly fine. Oh and don’t forget. Even though you’re not going to the prom, you still have to help with the committee.”

“Yeah mom, I remember.”

Having eaten her breakfast, Sue goes up to her room and gets dressed for school. Before she leaves she takes another look at the dress she was going to wear at the prom.

_Wish I could be there. But this is for Carrie. I have to make up. Make her happy. Carrie…_

Suddenly, Sue got that same weird feeling she had when she woke up and vomited. The sense of being in the wrong place. At the wrong time. She felt like something bad was about to happen. A feeling of déjà vu. That everything that had just happened since she woke up had already happened before. And just like that, it was gone.

Deciding to ignore it, she went downstairs and drove to the school.

~

After a few minutes, Sue reaches the school. Parking her car, she goes to the gymnasium. While there she is greeted by Ernie Peterson who’s also on the committee.

“Oh, hello Sue. How are you today?”

“Fine, I guess. So what do you want me to do?”

“For starters I want you to set up the stadium ornaments.”

“On it.”

“Great.”

Just as Ernie is leaving, the Ultras – consisting of Tina, and twins Nicky and Lizzy – come her way. One thing you need to know about the Ultras is that they all are First-class bitches. Calling them pieces of shit with golden paint on it is probably the nicest thing you could say about them.

“Sue, I wasn’t expecting you to show up” says Tina, with a smile on her face faker than the laugh you make when your teacher tells a joke.

“Yeah well, just because I’m not coming to the Prom doesn’t mean I’m off the committee.” Sue’s voice couldn’t have been any drier when she said that.

“Is it true that Tommy decided to go to the Prom with Carrie White over you?” said Nicki, or Lizzy. Honestly who gives a fuck? Sue always thought that the twins constantly wearing matching outfits, hairstyles, finishing each other’s sentences, and their overall closeness was kind of off-putting at times. She wasn’t sure if their relationship was normal or borderline twincest.

Tina, not wasting any time to screw with her even more added “I heard he dumped her for Carrie White.”

Sue thought of punching each one of them on their 1.000 $ noses but decided that they weren’t worth it. With friends like these huh?

“I told him to take her, actually. I wanted to do something nice for Carrie.” And she meant every word of it. Though she still felt a little sad that the moment she had been waiting for so long wasn’t going to happen. Even a little jealous of Carrie getting to be with Tommy.

_No, don’t think like that. I deserve it. And so does Carrie. For once just let her be happy._

“Well, isn’t that just, nice of you.”

Tina steps closer, face to face with Sue.

“You do realize what this mean don’t you?”

“What, that I can’t sit with you at the lunch table anymore? I’m heartbroken.”

“How can you be helping her? She got Chris kicked off the Prom.”

“No Tina, she didn’t. Chris did that all by herself. She told Miss Desjardin to ‘go fuck herself’ and refused to continue our punishment. Now, if you’re done being Chris’s lackey I’d like to get working.”

“Ugh, whatever. Let’s go guys. We shouldn’t waste our time on trash.”

While Sue would neither admit it nor show it, that hurt her deeply. She was basically losing every friend she had by helping Carrie. But then again, maybe they weren’t true friends to begin with.

Sue goes to the stadium where she begins setting up some of the props. There she sees Heather Shyres. Probably the only sort-of friend she had left. For the first few minutes, while they occasionally exchange glances, they don’t converse. Heather however decides to see how her friend is doing.

“Sue, how are you?”

“Fine… I guess.” _Am I fine though?_ For a few second there’s silence again. “I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Yeah I know. I’m sorry about that. I just didn’t know what to say. Honestly, I just can’t believe what’s happening between us. And to think all of it is because of Carrie White.”

“That’s Chris talking and you know it Heather.” Hearing that, Heather lowers her head in shame.

“I saw you talking to the girls back there. How did it go?’

“As well as you would expect. They want nothing to do with me.”

“Just so you know, I’m still your friend Sue.”

“Thank you, Heather.” The two girls both smile a little. “Hey can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Did you feel anything weird this morning?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, I don’t know. Maybe déjà vu, or just a bad feeling? Anything like that?”

“Well, no. I mean, not anymore that coming to the same school for years makes me feel déjà vu or being afraid to get hit by a car while crossing the road giving me a bad feeling. Why’re you asking?” near the end Heather had started smiling a little.

“I don’t know. Maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Heh, probably. Hey Sue, if you don’t mind me asking, and I swear I’m not judging or anything, I just want to know. Why is Tommy taking Carrie to the Prom instead of you?”

“Well after what happened in the showers I wanted to make it up to Carrie. But a simple apology wouldn’t be enough, so I decided to do something that really mattered. It might be the only thing that matters…”

“Wow, that’s, well… hopefully she’ll enjoy herself.”

“I hope so. Now, let’s get back to work. Ernie will have an aneurysm if he sees us.”

~

After about half-an-hour has passed, Sue is on the ladder setting up the ornaments. She turns around and looks at the Ultras who stare and laugh at her from Tina’s computer. Suddenly, she feels like vomiting again and grabs the ladder.

“Sue. Hey are you okay?”

She isn’t. Getting down she immediately runs to the bathroom. Closing the stall door, she throws up for the second time today.

_Ugh. This is like the second time it’s happened. And they’ve been pretty recurring lately. Could it be?_

Deciding not to dwell much on it now she steps out of the stall and looks at the mirrors on the wall. She notices that one of them has been broken but the shards have been cleaned. Probably by the janitors. Suddenly Heather walks in to check on her.

“Hey, you ran pretty fast out of there. Are you sick?”

“No, I just felt a little dizzy that’s all.”

“Are you sure? I’m sure Ernie won’t mind letting you go home if you’re feeling under the weather.”

“That’s alright Heather. I’m feeling better now.”

Sue once again looks at the broken mirror.

“Wonder who did this.”

“Maybe Carrie. The other day or so when I came to the bathroom she was here looking at the mirror. I remember hearing the shard when I walked in.”

“She was probably curious about what happened and picked one of them up.” While that did make sense Sue didn’t actually believe in. While looking at Heather’s reflection on the broken mirror all of a sudden, the image of Heather flying and breaking her face on a glass pane appears in Sue’s mind.

“Whoa hey. You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“You know maybe you’re right. I should probably go home.”

“OK, I’ll go tell Ernie.”

“Thank you. And Heather, just, stay safe.” Having said that Sue swiftly leaves the bathroom, and the school, getting inside her car.

~

That night, while sleeping, Sue had a nightmare. She saw blood dripping from above. Electric wires moving by themselves. She could hear people screaming. She saw the streets flooded with water, only for a small flame to fall and touch the ground.

And then the world exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> OK guys, this is basically my first official fanfic and the first one I'm uploading. I try to stay as close to canon as I can since those are my favorite type of fanfics. (Not that I don't like AUs.) Hopefully I'll write more chapters later on. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
